iWill Always Watch Over You
by White Firebird
Summary: She was taken from them in the blink of an eye. Now Freddie, Sam and Spencer have to live their lives without Carly in it. But what they don't know is that she's secretly become their guardian angel....and that she will always be there with for them.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey everyone, I'm back with a whole new story! Now before I get into the deets on this latest offering, I just want to give my opinion on 'iThink They Kissed'. I thought it was a very well done episode, and I'm also glad that Carly didn't come across as jealous, because that'd of been lame. The only thing I didn't necessarily agree with was the ending, I feel like it was a little bit of a letdown, but I won't let that ruin what was a cool episode to start off the 3rd season. Hopefully, they address whether Sam and Freddie liked the kiss, and who knows, maybe they'll make them a couple on screen. We can only hope! And now, here's the deets on this new story of mine.**

**I got the inspiration for this story from a movie that I loved and watched (and still do, on occasion) from the Disney Channel waay back in 1996. The movie was called Susie Q, and it was about a girl who died on her way to her winter formal with her boyfriend, only to return about 40 years later to fix what she left behind. Her parents had been kicked out of their house and were facing eviction from their trailer park, while the boy who moved into her old house was the only one who could see her (she was basically his and her parents guardian angel), and thus, he helped her out with getting her parents back on solid footing, while she helped him overcome his fear, if you will, of never playing basketball again, as his father died in a car crash en route to see one of his games. (that was for those of you who haven't seen it) It really is a very touching movie, and a classic that Disney should put out on DVD, better than some of the crap they make kids watch these days (don't even get me started on what they've done to my beloved Power Rangers). **

**I figured that I could take that medium and apply it to iCarly, and, well, here it is! It's got a bit of religious tones, and it deals with the whole heaven/hell issue, and all that jazz, along with what has happened to those that were affected by what happened during the course of the story. I hope you all enjoy this, and don't worry, I'll be working on both this and T & C at the same time. So, without further adieu, here's the first chapter of iWill Always Watch Over You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. **

_"You'll be forever an angel_

_in a sun dress blowing in the sweet September wind._

_At least that's how I choose to remember,_

_and in my heart you'll never love again."_

It was the last song I ever heard.

Ironically and sweetly enough, I think it's fitting that it was the last one I ever listened to on my last day on earth. If you're wondering what the name of said song and who the band is, it's called 'When All Else Fails, It Fails', and it's by one of my favorite bands, The Ataris. I can't say that I'm sad, knowing that this song would be the last thing I heard before my accident, because I'm not sad. Did I want to leave at such an early point in my life? No. Nobody wants to die when they're 17 years old and living a great life with even greater friends and family. But fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing. I guess I wasn't needed on earth anymore, and I was needed up here, in heaven, more.

But am I bitter at having been chosen to come up here by myself, leaving my two best friends, my awesome older brother, and my life behind to be an angel and look over those that are close to me? No. I can't be. I was chosen for a reason, and I will do my absolute best to make sure that my being chosen wasn't a mistake. He wanted me up here to help, and He knows what is best for everyone, in the end. I'm thankful for the chance that He has given me, and I will always happily do whatever work I can for Him. He's given me one assignment, almost like He is my teacher for the rest of my life, but it's an assignment that doesn't come without pulling at my heart strings and making me wish that I was still amongst the living.

He told me that all I have to do is make sure that my friends and my brother live their lives to the best of their abilities. He told me that I am to guide them whenever I can, and that I will serve as their guardian angel, collectively. He wants me to make sure that they don't mourn me and live with regrets for the rest of their lives; on the contrary, He wants me to help them live life as I would have; with a smile on my lips and full of energy and optimism. He has told me that I can visit them as much as I can, and I am also incredibly thankful for that. At first, I was confused, asking Him how my friends and brother would be able to see me if I was merely an angel. He responded with a definitive answer, one that spoke clearly of the love that I shared for them, and that they all share for me.

He told me that because we all had such a close bond with each other, that no matter what, dead or not, they would be able to see me and communicate with me. I nearly cried when He told me that I would still be able to see my friends and my brother. They were the reason why I loved my life so much; without them, my life would have been nothing. And I vow, to myself and to Him, that I will do my best to make sure my two best friends and my older brother live loving, prosperous lives, and that for as long as they live, I will make sure that my memory will be in their hearts, forever and always.

But He also asked me a question that, truth be told, I didn't quite know how to answer. He asked me what my friends were like. Perplexed, I responded with the obvious, "I thought you knew what everyone was like" question, and he chuckled. At first I thought He was chuckling because it was a stupid question, but He gave that warm smile before answering. He told me that while yes, He did know what everyone was like, He wanted to hear it from me, and only me. I smiled up at Him and then gushed about how great the three of them were and how much they meant to me.

I started with my older brother. I told Him about how goofy, spontaneous, and hilarious he was. Sure, my brother would do stuff that was completely and totally off the wall, and sometimes it wouldn't always work out for him, but it didn't matter, because that's what made my brother who he is. He's unique, and that's the best word to describe him. My brother loves his art, and next to me, art was the one thing that gave him happiness in his life. It was always there for him, and it never betrayed his trust or his love. My brother was, by far, the best person to take care of me, because even if he was so wacky and wild and quirky, he truly loved me and he always looked out for me and my best interests. I'm proud to say that I was his little sister. And now, I hope I can repay him for all the years he's been looking after me by doing the same for him. It's the least I could do.

And then there's my first of two best friends. I met him all the way back in the second grade when he came into my sandbox and asked if he could play with me. We made our first sand castle that day, and we've been friends ever since. He's one of the sweetest, kindest, gentlest boys I've ever known, and if it weren't for him, I would have had no friends when I was a little girl. I know that people say that a lot, but I really mean it. He's really smart, like a virtual wizard with all things technology. People said that he wasn't a big part of what we did together, but believe me, if he wasn't there, there'd of been no way that we would of been able to have as much fun as we did together. I owe him a lot, and I wish that I could give that to him, but I know that I'll be doing right by him as I look over him, and that as long as he breathes, he'll be doing right by me, and that's a very comforting thing to know.

Which brings me to my sister. Well, she's not really my sister, but she practically was. She was the best friend a girl like me could ever ask for. Sure, she has her faults, but who doesn't? So what if she likes to get in trouble, she's vicious, lazy and doesn't like many things. She's the coolest girl I've ever met. She loves meat, she's not afraid to speak her mind, she's always up for a party, and she's insanely loyal. I love the girl with every part of my heart, and I know she loves me just as much right back. I met her in the middle of second grade, when she transferred over from Tacoma with her mom. I remember, when I introduced her and my other friend, she got this girly look in her eye, and then she kicked sand on him and got his clothes all dirty. I think that they like each other secretly; I know that they were each other's first kiss, and I thought that it was the sweetest thing, when I got past the fact that they hid it from me.

Together, the three of them were everything I could ever ask for in friends and an older brother. I wish I could be there with them right now, living out our lives, getting older together, going to college, doing all the fun stuff that older men and women get to do. I mean, I was only a junior in high school when I was taken away and sent up here to heaven. Now they're making the junior and senior prom's in my memory, and I think that while it's flattering, I don't want a dance in my memory. I just want...I just want everyone to be happy and have the night of their lives, like I would have. I guess I'm just like that. I never let the celebrity get to my head, and it never got to my brother and my friends, either. We were just normal people who had some fun times on the internet for all kids and even adults to see.

So, to answer my own question from before, if I didn't already answer it...am I mad, bitter or sad that I was sent up here at such a young age to become an angel? Not at all. I was needed up here to look after those close to me, and I intend to do that until the three of them are up here with me as well. Am I mad that I can't experience all those cool things I mentioned earlier with them down on earth? Nope. Because even though I won't be there in the physical sense, I'll always be there in the spiritual sense. Am I going to miss being there with them on earth? Of course. But I'm going to make the best of it and be the best darn guardian angel that anyone could ever want or ask for. They'll still see me. They'll still feel my presence. And they'll still carry what we shared together with them for the rest of their lives.

All that's left is to talk about how I ended up here in the clouds with Him. But right now, I'm not really up to talking about it. I know, it's a cop out, but trust me, the story will be told eventually, through my eyes and only my eyes. I mean, it's only been a few days, and I'm still processing all of it through my mind. All that you probably have gathered from it is that the last song I ever listened to on the radio was that Ataris song, and that yeah, it was a car crash. That's all I really feel like saying right now, and I hope you understand.

Well, it's time to go. He wants me to start looking over my friends and brother, and they're all in my old apartment, sitting down watching television. Time to put this diary away (yes, I have a diary in heaven, they exist up here and they're allowed, which is super cool) and check in on the three people I love the most.

I love the three of you so much. I will see you again, when the time is right. But now....it's time to take care of you all. What kind of guardian angel would I be if I didn't watch over you? A bad one. And that isn't an option. I was sent here to be a guardian angel, and I'm gonna be just that.

It's time to go. Until we meet again...

Love, Carly.

* * *

It was a sunny day out in Seattle, not a cloud in the sky, with a nice breeze here and there to even out the humidity. An unusual September day, some were saying. But to the three people sitting inside Apartment 8-C of the Bushwell Plaza in downtown Seattle, it could of been snowing or raining for all it mattered. They lounged around on the couch in the downstairs living room, their eyes trying to stay fixated on the television and the marathon of their favorite cartoon, but they were having a hard time remaining interested. Obviously, their minds were everywhere and anywhere. They all wore looks of sadness and suffering on their faces, a united front slowly starting to crumble down to the foundation due to the pressure of the recent events that turned their lives upside down.

The male in the middle of the couch, obviously the oldest of the group, sat there, his mid-length brown hair laying limply on his shoulders, trying to entertain himself by playing with a loose string on his flannel shirt, but failing. His eyes had heavy bags underneath them, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days, which was probably an accurate assumption. He looked like he was ready for sleep to capture him at any moment, but he fought to keep his eyes open, not only for himself, but for the two other people in the room flanking him on his left and right. He looked to both sides and smiled weakly at the two of them, both of them returning the favor just as weakly. He shook his head and then let out a deep sigh. The person he had just lost was the person who brightened his day up the most. He considered himself the luckiest older brother on earth to have a little sister like her. And now....now he had the whole apartment to himself, and he didn't know what to do with it or himself.

The boy on the right had his head in his hands, doing his best not to break down and cry. The past few days had been extremely taxing on his emotional and psychiatric state, and even after the funeral, he was still reeling. He didn't know when he would be able to fully get over it, if he was ever going to at this rate. The person who had been taken away from him was the only person who understood him and really accepted him for who he was. She befriended him when nobody else would when they were young, and their friendship had stood the test of time. He had grown to really like her, even crushing on her for the longest time, before he finally realized that if he kept it up, he'd risk alienating her and losing the first true friend he had ever made. So to say that he missed her would be a gross understatement.

And finally, the girl to the left, the one with the wild blond tresses that curled up like one of her favorite foods in curly fries, sat in her chair, her hair hanging over her face to shield the emotion that she thought she could ill afford to show at this point. She was supposed to be the tough one, rough around the edges, only kind and compassionate to those that were allowed to get somewhat close to her. She had lost her best, best friend in the whole world; someone she considered her sister. She loved her for who she was when everyone else was terrified of her or hated her for what she did. She accepted the fact that she would probably always be a tomboy that loved food more than any normal girl should at their age. Whenever she had a problem or, in rare cases, needed a shoulder to cry on, she knew that she could always turn to her best friend. The bond the two girls shared was unbreakable; it had weathered many storms, and still, they remained side by side, through thick and thin. And now, she was gone. The blond haired girl looked to her side and bit her lip, forcing the tears back as her gaze briefly shifted to the television, where a commercial came upon the screen for a television show.

All three of them sighed.

It was her favorite show.

"Hey, you two, you guys wanna stay for dinner, keep little ol' me company?"

The boy and girl looked to the adult in the middle and managed to force a smile, something he picked up on, but ignored. They shrugged their shoulders, hoping that would be enough of an answer for him.

"Alright then, I best get started on that. What do you guys want? Spaghetti tacos?"

The boy and girl quickly whipped their heads in his direction, glares written across their facial features, and the man in the middle recoiled, as if he had stepped on sacred ground and offended those who considered it sacred.

"I'm so sorry...my bad guys. Please, forgive me. It was an honest slip of the mind."

"It's alright, don't worry about it", the young brown haired boy mumbled to himself as he let out a sigh, going right back to burying his head in his hands again.

"Maybe some other time....it just doesn't feel appropriate right now, you know? I could honestly just go for a bowl of soup and some bread....I don't have much of an appetite right now", the blond haired girl said as she laid out in the couch, stretching her body. It had been a long couple of days for the three of them, and if they had their way, it'd be a long rest of their lives living without the girl who they all loved deeply.

"Hey, it's kinda cold in here....would you mind turning the heat up a little?", the girl asked the older man, who was already halfway towards the kitchen when he heard her speak.

"Yeah, just let me get the pots and pans out real quick, I'll be right on it", he responded as he began to rummage through the cabinets. It was then that the three of them all felt something weird.

The temperature in the room, which had been quite cold just mere seconds ago, now began to undergo a rapid change. The three people felt a comfortable warmth envelope them, and to say that they were perplexed as to what the deal was would be like saying the sky was blue. It was obvious.

"Did you turn the heat up?", the boy asked the man as he looked at the thermostat and saw that the dial had remained in the same place, yet he was feeling incredibly warm.

"No, I didn't even touch it....do you guys feel really warm right now too?", he asked, and watched as the kids nodded their heads in response rather quickly. "Then it isn't just me..."

"It feels like someone just draped a huge blanket over the room", the blond haired girl said, feeling comfortable with the change in temperature, but a little freaked that it happened so suddenly and quickly. Just then, another strange thing happened.

The adult walked back into the living room and watched with the two kids as the television was replaced with static, before a soft, soothing message was heard coming from the screen.

_"You'll be forever an angel_

_in a sun dress blowing in the sweet September wind._

_At least that's how I choose to remember,_

_and in my heart you'll never love again...."_

The three of them turned to face each other, faces pale as a ghost, jaws dropped, not knowing what exactly to say. Finally, the oldest of the group managed to find his voice, however hoarse it may be.

"That....that was the last song she ever listened to...."

"You don't think it's some kind of sign, do you?", the young boy asked to no one in particular, trying to come up with a logical reason for what was happening around the room.

"Something seriously freaky is going on here...", the young girl commented as she pulled her legs up into her body, holding them tightly as her hair covered her face again, the three of them left wondering what the deal was with the temperature change and the song playing from the television, which was now acting normal again.

"Maybe it's all in our heads, guys", the oldest said as he rubbed the back of his neck, walking back into the kitchen, trying his best to resume his duty of making dinner for the three of them.

"Yeah....maybe you're right", the two of them said simultaneously as they shook their heads and managed to have their gazes find the television, where they did their best to stay interested with the events on the screen.

All the while, hovering high above the room, stood a girl, a brunette whose hair was waving in the air, hanging just below her shoulders, a smile on her perfect pink lips. The sun dress she was wearing was, to be cliche, angelic. She looked down at her two best friends and her older brother, and she nodded, knowing that now was not the time for her to reveal herself to them. But, when the time was right....she would be there for them. Deciding to leave them with the comfortable warmth she had given to them as a small token of appreciation, she floated upwards, towards her new home, high in the sky.

And all Freddie, Spencer and Sam had to do was merely look up...and all their questions would be answered.

**AN: And that's the end of chapter one! I hope you all enjoyed this, it was an absolute joy to write. Expect an update soon, so read, review, and tell me your thoughts on iThink They Kissed! Till next time everyone, see ya later! :)**


	2. One week later

**Hey everyone, how goes it? It's Christmas!! Ahhh, so happy that this time of the year is finally here. Here's the second chapter of this story that I started way back in September. I meant to update it regularly but what with school and work, and Truth & Consequences becoming my main priority as far as writing, it got put on the backburner...but here it is! Hope you all enjoy. **

**I don't own iCarly, Dan Schneider does. Lucky, lucky man he is.**

* * *

Sam stared at the clock on the table next to her. She had been sleeping on the couch for as long as she could remember, time flew by so fast. She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, plopping back down onto the couch, her head hitting the pillow she had brought out here for herself. She wanted this day to end already, and nobody was even awake at this time. Freddie had gone back to his place after dinner, and Spencer was currently either having another sleepless night in his room or he was finally catching up on it.

The clock read one in the morning. One week ago today, they had buried Carly in a depressingly wonderful funeral that did right by her and her beautiful personality. And Sam, Freddie and Spencer showed no signs of getting over it anytime soon.

The actual funeral itself was one of the worst days, if not the worst day, of Sam's young life. Yes, it was probably the worst day of Spencer and Freddie's life as well for their own reasons, but for Sam, it was different. Carly was her BFF, and they were supposed to do everything together in life. They were supposed to finish iCarly and move onto college. They were supposed to be each other's maid of honor for their wedding days. They were supposed to be there for each other when they gave birth to their first children and be named the god mothers. Everything a girl could have possibly done in life…they were supposed to go through together. But now, thanks to some idiot drunk driver…that wasn't going to be happening. And what pissed the three of them off even more was the fact that the guy who killed her only got three months in jail. Three months!! Sam began to mumble to herself as she looked up at the ceiling, trying so hard to go back to sleep.

"Three damn months…the bastard kills my best friend ever and he only gets **three** months…accidental death…the whole thing reeks of bullshit…"

She turned over and found herself facing the couch, trying to get herself back to sleep…or whatever it was she was doing before she woke up. She groaned as she came to the realization that she couldn't go back to sleep. So Sam stood upright and looked around at her surroundings. She wanted someone to talk to, but she knew that Spencer deserved his peace and quiet and that if she tried picking the lock on Freddie's door, he'd either freak out or his crazy mother would find out and there'd be a problem…one Sam didn't particularly want to deal with.

She glanced around and decided that her best course of action would be to watch TV until she passed out from sheer exhaustion. So she grabbed the remote and flicked the television on, immediately coming to a news report that talked about Carly's death and how it had rocked the entire city of Seattle. They made mentions of her, Spencer and Freddie in passing, but it mainly focused on her and the man responsible for her death, some jerk named Peter Simpson…a man that Sam desperately wanted to get her hands on so she could smack him around. Feeling her mood being lowered considerably more than it already was, she flipped through the channels for a few moments before coming across the middle of a favorite movie of hers; Boogie Bear 3, The Return Of Boogie Bear. Seeing the movie on screen brought a small smile to Sam's lips; it was also one of Carly's favorites as well. Since there was nothing better on, Sam sank back into the couch and threw her hands behind her head, letting the television do the speaking for her.

A few minutes had passed, and the movie was now starting to build towards the exciting ending, and Sam was laughing to herself at how silly the movie was. As she quieted down though, she heard something that sounded distinctly like laughter. A laugh that sounded eerily familiar to her ears. However, Sam shrugged it off and chalked it up to her hearing things and simply being tired. But a few minutes later, during one really funny part of the movie, she heard the laughter again. Standing up from the couch, her eyes swept around the empty apartment, but she found nothing. This time though, Sam was slow to sit back down. The second she was on the couch again, though, she heard the laughter again and it freaked her out. Without even thinking, she walked off in the direction of Spencer's room and began to feverishly knock on his door, hoping that he'd be awake. After what felt like an eternity, a sleepy eyed and half-awake Spencer opened the door to find a nervous looking Sam standing in front of him.

"Sam…it's past one in the morning…what's the matter?", he asks, his eyes barely open and his words slurred as he stood in the open doorway.

"You're going to think this is really weird but…I was watching a movie because I couldn't sleep then a funny part came on and I laughed, but then I heard laughing, I thought it was nothing, but then I heard laughing again and it's weird…", she said in one big breath, her eyes shifting around uncomfortably, almost as if she was expecting to hear the laughter once more.

Spencer looked at Sam through his half open eyes and managed a half-hearted grin as he ruffled her blonde hair. "Sam…it's probably…the cat…in the wall…", he muttered, yawning and stretching his limbs as he did so, looking back and forth between Sam and his bed, obviously wanting to fall back asleep as quickly as possible.

"Spencer, the cat in the wall doesn't laugh…cats can't laugh at all. I'm serious, it sounded like someone laughing! Kinda like…a ghost or something…"

Spencer frowned as he shook his head vehemently, nearly falling over in his sleepy haze. "There's no…such thing…as ghosts…just go…back to sleep…and you'll be fine, Sam…", he muttered before giving her a half-hearted hug and closing the door, falling face first back onto his bed so that sleep could reclaim his thoughts.

Sam stood in front of Spencer's door, looking a little uneasy, but then rolled her eyes and started back towards the living room. "He's right, Puckett…ghosts don't exist. You're crazy for thinking that…stupid cat in the wall playing tricks on me", she muttered to herself as she reached the couch and sat back down. "Forget this, Mama needs her some ham", she said, quickly standing back up and venturing into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator door and rummaging through it in search of her favorite food. When she didn't find any, however, she closed the door and sighed. It looked like she was heading back to sleep.

"No ham…movie's over…I need sleep…good night, apartment."

But as she turned around to walk back over to her makeshift bed on the couch, something out of the corner of her eye caught her undivided attention. On the counter, she saw a plate of neatly sliced ham and a freshly opened bottle of root beer, right there for the taking. Sam stared at her favorite after school snack and didn't move, didn't even blink. After a few seconds, her eyes quickly darted around the kitchen and living room, looking for any sign of a person or alien or whatever, but found nothing of the sort.

"Alright, I don't know who's doing this, but whomever or whatever you are…you uh…better stop! Or I'll beat you with a hammer! A hammer, I tell ya!", she said as she slowly inched her way past the counter, before stopping and grabbing the plate of ham and the soda. "And I'm taking this with me!"

The rest of the night, Sam stayed awake, the television and ham keeping her occupied as she tried to forget the strange occurrences that had been happening ever since last week. First the temperature being changed without the thermostat not even being touched, now the unexplained laughter and weird appearance of the ham and root beer…it had her a little on edge. But eventually, after devouring the ham and watching just about everything interesting on television at three in the morning, she collapsed on her pillow, exhausted and wanting to just sleep and forget the obvious suckish day that was sure to follow, seeing as it Carly had been buried one week ago.

But as Sam slept peacefully, unbeknownst to her, the blanket she had been using to keep herself warm slowly and gently slid up her body and covered her, keeping her warm and cozy as she slept. Sam, feeling this sensation, smiled in her subconscious, before the smile faded away and she fell back asleep. If only she had opened her eyes…

* * *

Freddie woke up the next morning with rays of sunlight peeking through the curtains on his window, tickling his face with warmth. As he rose from his slumber, he turned over on his side to face his desk, but nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Sam sleeping in the chair nearest to his bed. He let out a scream of horror, one that snapped Sam out of her own haze and caused her to cover her ears from the onslaught. Freddie scrambled out from underneath his sheets and lunged at Sam right as she was about to open her mouth to speak.

"Sam!! What the heck are you _doing_ here!? Do you know what my mom will do if she catches you in here!?", he frantically whispered as he struggled to cover Sam's mouth with his hand, but she protested and fought out of his grip, getting to her feet and looking obviously peeved that he would just attack her like that.

"What's your deal, Frednerd? Is this how you usually treat guests in your house?", she managed to say before Freddie muffled her voice again.

"Fredward? Are you alright?", he heard Mrs. Benson say, her footsteps coming from down the hall, where her room was located. Freddie's face grew ghostly white as he whipped his head around his room, looking for a place to hide Sam before his mom got to his room and saw her.

"Closet! Hide in the closet!", Freddie exclaimed as he picked Sam up and opened the door to his closet in one motion. Sam rolled her eyes, her hand on her hip as she decided that, as usual, she wasn't gonna listen to anything Freddie had to say to her.

"You really think I'm afraid of what your mom could do to me? After what we both saw last week?", she remarked, but right as the door to his room swung open, Freddie regretfully shoved her inside and slammed the door shut, jumping on his bed just as Mrs. Benson walked into his room.

"Hey Mom, what's up?", Freddie said nervously, his eyes constantly darting back and forth between her and his closet, where a sure-to-be-pissed off Sam was probably biding her time and waiting to kick his ass the moment his mother left. Mrs. Benson gave her only son a skeptical look as she arched her eyebrows, wondering why all of a sudden her son was so on edge.

"Fredward, are you alright? I heard screaming…you're not still having those nightmares, are you?", she asked, very motherly in her tone. Freddie grinned, shrugging his shoulders as he grabbed his laptop and held it out in front of him.

"What screaming? Ohh…you mean this. I was watching a video and someone was screaming really loudly in it, so I closed it because it was driving me crazy", he said very carefully, trying to keep his eyes off of Sam, who had poked her thumb out from the closet and gave him a thumbs down sign, only heightening his fears of getting whomped once his Mom left the room.

"Are you sure, Freddie? I thought I heard another person in here…", she muttered, venturing further into the room, immediately heading towards his closet like she had a homing device in her head to detect other people in the house.

"Nope, nobody in here but me!", he said, almost jumping off his bed to stand in front of his closet. Behind him, he could hear Sam softly snickering, but he bit his tongue and withheld any sarcastic remarks as Mrs. Benson continued to look around his room, before stopping and sighing.

"Well, alright…you're not doing anything you shouldn't be doing, should you?", she asked cautiously as she headed for the door.

"No Mom, I'm fine. I'm not plotting to move out and I'm not watching the nature channel…everything is fine", he said, having calmed himself down a little bit, but still worried that Sam might blow his cover and get him in trouble. And considering what today was, that was the last thing he wanted to happen.

"If you say so, Fredward. Breakfast is almost ready, so hurry out there before it gets cold, ok?", she said to her only son while he nodded his head, watching her leave the room before throwing his closet door open and grabbing Sam by her wrist, dragging out of hiding, a stern look on his face as she stared at him, looking rather bored before sitting down in his chair, turning her back to him.

"What's the deal, Puckett!? Why are you in my room and what can you possibly want from me??"

She spun around to face him, the grin she had been wearing mere seconds ago now replaced by a look of indecision and confliction. Sam looked down at her hands, which were pulling on a loose string at the end of her shirt, before rolling her eyes and sighing heavily. She looked back up at Freddie, who still had the same bewildered look on his face, before she spoke to him.

"You might want to sit down for this, Benson. It's uh…it's pretty weird."

"Sam, if this has anything to do with you eating two whole hams in the span of twenty minutes, then I don't want to hear about it, alright?"

"It's not that, you nub. It's…I don't know how to explain it…"

Freddie gave Sam a look over, then shrugged his shoulders as he sat down on his bed next to Sam, who was now playing with her thumbs and biting her lip, unsure of how to talk about what she experienced last night. Her lip twisted up with a twinge of uncertainty, before she finally just exhaled a deep breath and spoke.

"You probably won't believe me when I tell you this, Benson…Spencer didn't, so I don't expect you to either."

"Just tell me what's up, Sam."

"Alright…I woke up in the middle of the night, I couldn't sleep at all on the couch. So I turned on a movie, Boogie Bear 3, The Return of Boogie Bear. I was laughing along with it, but then…it sounded like someone was laughing along with me. At first I thought it was just me imagining things. But then I heard it again like two minutes later and it freaked me out, so I told Spencer about it."

"What'd Spencer say?"

"He said it was the cat in the wall then went back to sleep."

"Yep, that's Spence for ya."

"Anyways, after that, I went into the kitchen to grab some ham, try and calm my nerves a little bit, but Spencer didn't have any ham in the refrigerator. So I went to go back to sleep, but when I turned around, there was a huge plate of ham and a bottle of root beer on the counter."

"Did you put it there earlier and forget about it?"

"Would I ever forget about ham, Freddork?"

"No…continue."

"I don't remember much after that, to be honest…I remember passing out from exhaustion…and then it felt like…someone draped a blanket over me. It's all so weird, Freddie, and it's kinda freaking me out."

Freddie stared at Sam hard, half wondering if she was actually telling the truth, and half wondering if this was all some elaborate scheme of hers to make him look like a fool again. He reasoned that he wouldn't be surprised if it was the latter, but there was something in the way she said everything that caused Freddie to think twice about giving a quick snap judgment. He studied her eyes briefly, and with good reason; the entire time he had known Sam, he knew that her eyes gave away answers and emotions when her face and body movements didn't. She looked up at him for a moment, before turning the other way and gazing out the window, admiring the blue sky and the radiating sun while Freddie continued to think everything over within his head. Did he believe Sam or did he tell her she was crazy and to bother him another time?

"Sam…how can you expect me to believe this?", he asked softly, her back still turned. He heard her sigh and he could practically hear her rolling her eyes as well, but her back remained to him as she answered his question.

"Remember the last time I came to you about something? I came to you needing you to believe me. I know you remember, Freddie, because I do", she said, her voice wavering only for a second as they both grew silent at the memory of a saddened Sam coming to Freddie and asking for his help in getting rid of Missy…Carly's ex-best friend. They didn't dare mention the moment by name, but they both knew, and they both remembered it.

"I've come to you needing you to believe me again, Freddie. If you don't…then whatever. Just don't sit there and keep me on pins and needles like this", she spoke, turning around to face him, the exact look on her face now being the same one it was way back when. All thoughts of him not believing her went right out the figurative window right then and there. His facial features softened, as did hers, and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright Sam, I believe you. But how can this be happening? Did Spencer forget to mention something to you about maybe having someone else staying over his place for a while?", he asked, running a hand through his hair as he leaned back against his wall and let out a deep breath, watching Sam for some kind of logical answer. That's what was driving him crazy about this; sure, he believed Sam, but how could this be happening? He needed it to make sense, and he was going to make sure it did at some point. That was just how Freddie operated.

"No, he didn't tell me anything about anyone staying over, or else I'd of probably told them to get lost or just treated them rudely. I told Spencer what I thought, but he didn't seem too keen on listening to it…"

"What'd you say to him?"

"You'd think I was stupid or that I'd sound like a five year old", she muttered dejectedly, hoping that he really wouldn't ask her to tell him what her theory was. Yes, she had opened her mouth, but that didn't mean she wanted to blab the deets to him. He'd stop believing her right there if she said it.

"Sam, I'll believe you no matter what you say. Don't be afraid to tell me…what did you say to Spencer last night?"

"Alright, fine. When I told him about the laughter, I said something about how…how it felt like there was a ghost in the room with me, and the ghost was laughing. That's why he said it was probably the cat that's still stuck in the wall. There's no such thing as ghosts…", she trailed off, looking down at the floor, feeling a little ashamed that she said that out loud to Freddie and hell, feeling ashamed for even thinking it at all. But Freddie's mind began to work overdrive, trying to put pieces together, trying to think of a solution to this madness.

"Ghosts?"

"I told you that you would think I was nuts or being stupid. I shouldn't have even bothered coming over here. Thanks for listening, dork", she said as she began to sit up, but almost immediately she felt Freddie's hand grab her wrist and place her back in the seat, the look on his face telling her that she wasn't going anywhere.

"I didn't say that, nor did I think it, Sam. This kind of thing…as freaky as it sounds, it doesn't sound too far-fetched."

"What are you talking about?"

"What I'm saying is that…when, um, someone…someone passes…and that person has such an unbreakable bond with her friends and family…that um…"

"AHHHHHHH!"

Freddie's thoughts were cut off by a scream that distinctly sounded like Spencer's voice. He and Sam didn't even think twice about what they were going to do; they stood up and raced out of his room, past an oblivious Mrs. Benson, and straight into Spencer's apartment.

* * *

Spencer had woken up a while ago, but his brain still felt like it was permanently off, and he had no desire to turn it back on today. Today was hard for him, and he knew that it'd be hard for Sam and Freddie as well. As he returned to his room from the kitchen after eating breakfast, he started to put some clothes away that were lying around the room and collecting dust. Figuring that Sam was either upstairs taking a shower or hanging out with Freddie or doing something else, he began to talk to himself, like he usually would.

"Man…I can't believe it's been one week already…this has been the hardest week of my entire life", he muttered as he tucked away a few pairs of jeans, before turning his focus to his sure to be messy closet.

Except when he opened up the doors, he found that his closet was as clean as it had ever been. Which was weird.

"Huh…I don't remember ever cleaning this out…god, I hope Mrs. Benson didn't sneak in here again…"

Walking over to his mirror, he stared at his reflection for a few moments, thinking of the right words to say to describe his mood about this day. One week ago, his little sister had been buried, and it was the saddest, most difficult day of his life. The viewing, the ceremony, the casket…everything about it caused Spencer to struggle to keep the tears from flowing. As he looked down for a second, he heard the floor behind him creak. Thinking it was Sam coming in to check on him, he spoke as his head was still facing downward.

"Sam, that you? What's up? You need anything?", he asked aloud, getting no response except for the floor creaking once more. This time, he looked up to face the mirror. "Sam, if you want to talk about today…then I'll--"

Spencer stopped himself mid sentence as he caught a glimpse of the person behind him in the mirror. It wasn't Sam, as he had been led to believe. The person…the girl, behind him had long, dark brown hair. She was wearing a pink Penny Tee, with the phrase 'South Frogspit' on it. He had seen that shirt before. This girl looked eerily familiar…and that's when Spencer put the pieces together. The girl behind him, looking like deer caught in the headlights, spoke timidly to him.

"Oh…um…hi, Spencer. I, uh…yeah. You weren't supposed to um, see me now…or find out about me yet…oh dear."

"AHHHHHHH!"

In his room, as he spun around faster than a hurricane, was someone he thought was supposed to be dead and buried. In his room was someone he saw getting buried last week. In his room…was none other than his little sister, Carly. She tried to move toward him and say something, but he couldn't hear her over his screaming.

Spencer soon passed out from the shock, the last thing he saw before he blacked out being his sister kneeling next to him and trying to help him to his feet.

* * *

**And that's all she wrote for the second chapter of iWill Always Watch Over You. I hope you enjoyed reading this all. As for Truth & Consequences, I'm nearly done with the final chapter, so expect that soon! Also expect a Christmas-themed one-shot in the near future as well. That's all for now, folks. Lates!**


End file.
